The Most Impossible Tale
by aestheticisms
Summary: let us stay in this intoxicating waltz, my broken doll. -Gold/Crystal


**a/n: my first attempt at writing Gold/Crystal. This was one of the pairings that people wanted me to write. Yep.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. ^^**

**Enjoy.**

**-RV**

**

* * *

**

the most impossible tale

let us stay in this intoxicating waltz, my broken doll.

-Gold/Crystal

* * *

"You don't seem well."

The girl whispered quietly, as she delicately ran her long, slender, fingers through his unruly black hair. His hat is on the floor, his gold eyes half-lidded, as he wavered in and out of consciousness, as if contemplating whether or not to allow himself to fall into the inky dark. He held her free hand, hoping that the contact would keep him awake. He can barely see, he can only see her. He can see her pretty, pale face and slightly chapped lips. Her eyes are the color of the ocean, and he wants to dive in. He wants to drown in those eyes, and maybe he would return to the reality he was leaving behind.

"Gold, you need to stay awake."

Only for you, I would stay awake, he wanted to respond, but it was getting harder to breathe. His heart seemed to be beating to a different drum, its thuds slowly slowing down. Gold tried to open his eyes, and tried to see the girl who saved him from something, from _what? _Gold cannot remember, so he shook his head, and groaned in inexplicable pain. Her lips part; the girl places her hand on his cheek, her fingertips kissing his skin.

"…that's…all…you…say…Crystal?" Gold managed to wheeze out, his lungs taking the brunt of an internal kick as the black-haired male bolted up. He is in a sitting position, the pain becomes excruciating, but he does not care. He tried to take in the scene, the backdrop to his disaster, and found that he is in his bed, in his room, and that Crystal, his guardian angel with blue hair and blue eyes, is the only person in the room.

"You need sleep, Gold." Crystal murmured, as she attempted to lull him to oblivion, with a sweet siren's song. Gold felt his eyelids grow heavy, but he's fighting the current, and he isn't going down without a fight. He wraps his arms around Crystal and refuses to let go. He needs the feeling of reality; he needs to stay in reality.

In this sick, twisted reality, he's slipping away. With every second that goes by, his life gets farther and farther and farther away from hers.

"I don't want you to leave." He said quickly, before the pain could kick him in his gut once more, the pain of talking was too much for him to bear, so he laid back down and took the blue-haired girl with him. He kissed her, every part of her, as she lets herself be kissed by the boy named Gold.

She is his only indication of the real world. She needs to stay with him, or he'll fall into the dark abyss called nothingness and maybe, he wouldn't come back.

A true story of tragedy, theirs was. Gold was losing his mind to some unknown force; that force caused him to lose his memories, his ability to speak, and his will to fight.

But that did not mean he would not fight for Crystal. He fought for her _every day, God, every freaking day, he fought for her. _When he could not walk anymore, he fought for her, he fought to drag himself out of bed and towards her house that was two miles up the road. When he started to lose his memory, he ran, he ran to Crystal, so that her face would never fade away.

It was a never ending war.

And as Crystal held the once arrogant, the once confident Gold in her arms, she sang a broken lullaby. It was their broken lullaby, their fractured song that played so many years ago, on a warm spring night, when they waltzed in an empty field.

It was one of the nights that Gold cannot remember. Crystal remembers every detail, down to the color and species of the flowers he gave her that night. (Orange tiger lilies and white daisies)

Gold felt his eyes close, and his mind began to drift away. Crystal whispered something in his ear, but he couldn't quite catch it before he disappeared into sleep.

"_I love you." _

_

* * *

_

_**a/n: Gold's ill, if you didn't catch that. Crystal is taking care of him. I hope that cleared up any confusion. -RV**  
_


End file.
